Watching Httyd(with a huge twist)
by NorseGreekRomanMythology
Summary: Both Camps after giant war(im now on the burning maze, will mostly be cannon ships)the greek gods, and berk/dragons go to a room where time is diffrent berk is there to make peace with hiccup and the camps and gods are there to learn about norse...(maybe norse gods will come)—Also im bad at summary.Also(again) first fanfic (Rated T)I think because i dont use curse words.Cliche IK
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Percy Jackson_ or **_**How to Train your Dragon**__ **I only own this story.**_

**-NorseGreekRomanMythology**

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

**Also sorry at advance at the spelling and grammar. I've never been good at writing.(I'm also out of practice because of summer... oops)**—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

At Camp Half Blood

"1 month after the 2nd giant war and Octavian still doesn't trust us!"said an upset Percy. After the war Nico stayed at camp and the Greeks and Romans got along except Octavian, and the Greeks are getting upset. Suddenly the camp was engulfed by a bright light.

At Camp Jupiter

"Ok the Greeks are getting mad about Octavian not trusting them we have to do something."said Jason.

"Well what are we supposed to do? He won't go near and when he does, he insults them."said Reyna.

"I don't know."said Hazel who was holding hands with Frank. Suddenly Camp Jupiter was engulfed by a bright light.

At Berk

"No. Dad. No. For once in your life, WOULD YOU PLEASE JUST LISTEN TO ME?!" Stoick throws him back with his arm.

He says disappointedly, "You've thrown your lot with them. You're not a Viking. You're not my son." Stoick slams the door with a loud BANG. In the distance you can hear Stoick yell, "READY THE SHIPS".

Hiccup looks at the door shocked and horrified. _"Great"_ Hiccup thought sadly, "_Now the only way this could get worse is if I was sentenced with the Blood Eagle.". _With that said, Hiccup along with the rest of Berk and the dragons were engulfed by a bright light.

With the Greek Gods

All the Olympians and Minor Gods are in the Throne Room, with of course a lot of arguing.

"MOTHER RHEA ALWAYS LIKED ME BEST, WHY ELSE WOULD SHE SAVE ME!"

"OH BE QUIET ZUES AND WE ALL KNOW THAT SEA DISASTERS ARE BETTER THAN AIR DISASTERS!"

"WELL IM THE OLDEST BROTHER SO THAT MEANS IM THE BEST!"

"IF YOU ALL EAT CEREAL YOU WOULD'NT BE ARGUING!"

"ENOUGH WITH THE CEREAL WOMAN!"

"THEN DON'T STEAL MY DAUGHTER!"

"FOR THE LAST TIME I DID'NT STEAL HER!"

"APOLLO STOP FLIRTING WITH MY HUNTERS!"

"WHY?!"

"Um M'lady why are we here?"asked Thalia.

"If it helps we don't know either."said Nyx.

"Yeah why are we here?"asked Hypnos.

"Like Nyx said we don't know."said Hecate.

"Oh well, then I'll just go to sleep."yawned Hypnos.

"NO!"yelled Hebe, Iris, Nike, Nemesis, and Leto.

Then, you guessed it, the Throne Room was engulfed by a bright light.

**——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————**

**I just learned about Solangelo and forgot to update. I'm on the Burning Maze. Pretend Apollo wasn't turned into a mortal and they haven't met Meg(even though she doesn't appear until 6 months later).**


	2. Meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Percy Jackson_ or **_**How to Train your Dragon**_ **I only own this story.**

**-NorseGreekRomanMythology**

**_**

**Also sorry at advance at the spelling and grammar. I've never been good at writing.(I'm also out of practice because of summer...****oopps)**

**—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————**

Aftermath

The adult Vikings all are in a pile with Gobber and Gothi on the top and Stoick on the bottom, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snoutlout, and Fishlegs in a different pile, Snoutlouton the bottom, Fishlegs on the top. Astrid and Hiccup are not in a pile and are standing next to each other(for comedy purposes). The demigods are in another pile with the Seven, Calypso(Pretend Leo never "died" and he brought Calypso Back within the month), Nico, Rachel, and Reyna on the top, and Octavian on the bottom.All of the dragons are not in a pile because it will be hard to get them out. Chiron, the satyrs, and nymphs are standing because I think it will be cruel if they don't. The gods and goddesses are in, you guessed it, another pile with Hestia, Artemis and Thalia on the top and Zues on the bottom. This is the aftermath of when they got out of the pile.

"WHERE IN ODIN'S NAME ARE WE?!"

"HOW COME THEY AREN'T IN A PILE?!"

"WHAT THE HADES!?"

"HEY DONT USE MY NAME IN VAIN!"

"OOPS OK, WHAT THE ZUES!?"

"WHAT—HEY"

**"ENOUGH!!!"**

"..."

"What's that?"asked Percy.

**"I think we are a who and be careful Perseus for we can change your destiny or end your life."**said the voice.

"The Fates."Hades said.

"The Norns."Stoick said._ Everyone _bowed.

"Where did you bring u-"Zeus was cut off by...

"NIGHT FURY!"

"GET DOWN!"

"KILL IT!". This was said by Gobber, Spitelout, and Stoick in that order.

"No, don't!"Hiccup shouted running to his Night Fury friend, Astrid right behind him.

"Astrid get over here and let Useless get eaten.". This was said by, surprise, suprise (sarcasm)Snoutlout.

"Shut up Snoutlout."said Astrid.(that line is said a lot in the show so yeah).

"Wait, who are you?"asked Percy.

**"Y****ou are here to learn about Norse gods and to become friends."**said a Norn.

**"****Now introduce yourselves."**said one of the fates.

**"And remember if you don't get along you will never return to your time."**said both the Fates and the Norns, which made everyone shiver, and then they left in place of a note. Hiccup walked and grabbed it and started to read:

_"Dear nymphs, centaur, Gods, demigods, mortal, satyrs, Vikings, and dragons, we are here to learn about a boy named Hiccup._ Cue glares from Vikings. _Do not kill each other or the dragons we will take your weapons away after you read this note. We want the Vikings to introduce themselves first then the camps, the Gods,and then the dragons. Demigods and saytrs no full title just your godly parent and pairing. Let the Oracle say who she is and the gods will say their domains and power.Hecate we need you to use a spell to understand the dragons. __Good luck."_

_— Fates and Norns_


	3. Introductions

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Percy Jackson_ or **_**How to Train your Dragon**_ **I only own this story.**

**-NorseGreekRomanMythology**

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

**Also sorry at advance at the spelling and grammar. I've never been good at writing.(I'm also out of practice because of summer... oops)**—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

"Ooookay."said Hiccup after he read the note. I guess I'll start.

"My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddok lll."said Hiccup.

"NO YOUR NAME IS HICCUP THE USELESS!"yelled Snoutlout. The demigods were upset because no one should be treated like that. Astrid was mad to but she can't say anything because they don't know that she is friends with him. Gobber is thinking about why they do that and Stoick doesn't care. Toothless is fuming so he brings Hiccup under his wing with Astrid.

"And my name is Astrid Hofferson."said Astrid, under Toothless' wing. "She seems cool."Thalia said to Annabeth, who replies with, "Yep.".

"My name is Snoutlout Jorgason, boyfriend of Astr—AHHHHH"Snoutlout was cut off by a twist in the arm by Astrid. "I am not your girlfriend and I never will."she said and then she let go of his arm. "I like her."said Annabeth to Thalia. "Same."she replied

"I'm Fishlegs Ingerman."said dude said. "NO YOU'RE FISHFACE!!"said, again, Snoutlout. The demigods are wondering who Snoutlout's parents are so they could question their parenting methods.

"Behold your worst nightmare, TUFFNUT THORSTON along with his lame sister Ruffnut Thorston."said Tuffnut, and Ruffnut replies with, "That's my intro?"(the hidden world anyone? No? Ok).

"I'm Spitelout Jorgason."Spitelout said. _"Oh so he's Snoutlout's father, we need to teach him a lesson"_thought the demigods.

"I'm Stoick the Vast, chief of the Hooligan Tribe"the chief said. "I wonder who he is the father of."said Percy to Nico. "Me to."Nico replied.

"I'm Gobber the Belch."said a guy missing a left hand and a right leg. "Well he looks nice if you take out the Viking look."said Hazel. Frank just nodded.

Gothi starts writing stuff with the sand next to her. Gobber reads, "she says that her name is Brothi—AHH sorry Gothi."Gobber corrects after he got hit by Gothi's staff. "Wow for an old lady she sure has strength."said Reyna "Yep."replies Thalia, amused with the scene in front of her.

**After Berks introductions**

"Chiron, centaur, trainer of heroes.Single." I'll let you guess who said that.

"Grover Underwood, satr, Lord of the Wild. Boyfriend of Juniper."he said.

"Juniper, Wood Nymph, girlfriend of Grover Underwood."

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Oracle of Delphi, clear sighted mortal. Single."

"Octavian, Legacy of Apollo. Single."

"Ok."said Percy. "My Turn."

"My name is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, boyfriend of Annabeth Chase."he said.

"Um, sorry to interrupt."started Hiccup, "Who is Poseidon?"he asked.

"Oh right you don't do Greek, well Poseidon is the god of the sea."replied Percy.

"Oh so Ran?"asked Hiccup.

"I guess but wait till the gods introduce themselves to ask questions."

"Ok."said Hiccup.

"I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, girlfriend of Percy Jackson."she said.

"That sounds cool."said Astrid.

"I guess it is when you take out the horrible deaths most demigods get."replied Annabeth.

"Hi I'm Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, girlfriend of Jason Grace."she said and hoped that they don't question her last name. Luckily they didn't.

"I'm Captain McSizzle son of the awesomest god H—OW Beauty queen, that hurts."

"Don't call me that and say your _real_ name."

" Ok fine my name is Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, boyfriend of Calypso.".

"I'm Calypso, girlfriend of Leo Valdez.".

"We're Conner— and Travis— STOLL sons of Hermes." The taller one, Travis added "Boyfriend of Katie Gardener.".

"I'm Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, full blood brother of Thalia Grace, and boyfriend of Piper McLean.".

"I'm Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto, girlfriend of Frank Zhang.".

"Im Frank Zhang, son of Mars, boyfriend of Hazel Levesque.".

"I'm Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, boyfriend of Will Solace".( I now seriously ship Solangelo)

"Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, single. Do NOT mention my last name.".

"Will Solace, son of Apollo, boyfriend of Nico Di Angelo.".

"Katie Gardener, daughter of Demeter, girlfriend of Travis Stoll.".

"Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, daughter of Bellana, single.".

"Clarisse la Rue, daughter of Ares, girlfriend of Chris Rodgers.".

**After the camps**

"I'm Zeus, king of the heavens, god of the sky.".

"Hades, god of the underworld and riches.".

"Poseidon, god of the seas.".

"Demeter, goddess of grain.".

"I'm Hera queen of the heavens, goddess of marriage.".

"Hestia, goddess of the hearth and family."

"Artemis, goddess of hunting and maidens."

"Nyx, goddess of the night."

"Hecate, goddess of magic."Hecate then puts a spell on the dragons so we can understand them.

**After gods**

"I'm Toothless, a night fury."said a black dragon.

"I'm Stormy, a deadly nadder.".

"Hookfang, a monstrous nightmare.".

"Barf-and Belch, hideous zippleback.".

"I'm Meatlug, groncle.".

**After the dragons **

"What now?" asked Hiccup.

"Guessing by the big screen I think we are watching a movie about you Hiccup."said Percy.

"What's a movie?"asked Astrid.

The gods and campers gasped, "YOU DON'T KNOW?!"asked/yelled Nico.

"Um you're from a different time then us remember?"asked Fishlegs.

"Oh, right."Nico blushed, "I guess we have some explaining to do."he said.


	4. disclaimer

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Percy Jackson_ or **_**How to Train your Dragon**_ **I only own this story.**

**-NorseGreekRomanMythology**

**——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————**

**Also sorry at advance at the spelling and grammar. I've never been good at writing.(I'm also out of practice because of summer...oopps)**

**——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————**

**I know no ones wondering why I'm taking a while to update, buts it has been in my mind for a while so I'll just tell you why. I first started this in late summer before school started so I could write for a while, but now that school started I'm only able to use my iPad on Friday's, ****Saturday's, and Sunday's. That is if my tablet didn't get taken away for low grades or loosing my glasses. Since I'm in 7th grade now I've been getting more homework in the weekend to, and I'm not used to it, yet. I also have chess on some Saturdays and the app won't work. I'll also be practicing my trombone on Sundays around 5:00 pm. Also it's not the best thing to do if you are still awake by 6:00 am in some summer days. Also at the end of the year I'll be better at grammar so then I'll fix the grammar at the end of the year. Also when there are comments from the characters(the () are me talking these don't count) the movie automatically pauses. If someone is doing something that doesn't disrupt the movie it keeps going. I'm still on the next chapter, I refuse to give up on this story. Ok, bye.**

**From: a random person you'll probably never meet**

**YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!**


	5. Watching the movie(pt 1)

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Percy Jackson_ or **_**How to Train your Dragon**_ **I only own this story.**

**-NorseGreekRomanMythology**

**——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————**

**Also sorry at advance at the spelling and grammar. I've never been good at writing.(I'm also out of practice because of summer...****oopps)**

**——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————**

**{"Hi"= someone talking to themselves or someone **

**_"Hi"= someone talking to the screen_}—** this is the "" in the movie so you don't get to confused

**——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————**

"Ok, so a movie is a moving picture where you can watch stuff."(nailed it)said Percy.

"Great job Seaweed Brain."said, you guessed it, Thalia, sarcastically of course.

"Hey that's Annabeth's name for me."said Percy.

The gods and Vikings watched amused until Hiccup asked,"Good to know but what year is it?"

.As soon as he said that, a small note fluttered down to Zeus who said, "it is March 26, 2011. Exactly one year after it was released so it would be easy to get."...

"Di Imortals, we're in the past!"said Grover.

"And we are in the future."said Gobber.

"Well I guess we watch the movie."yawned Hypnos. With that the movie came to life.

*** after thae dreamworks introduction***

**[We skim above a dark, wild ocean. The camera turns toward a lone island, Berk. It is a gigantic shard of rock jutting straight out of the water.]**

"What's that?"asked Poseidon who is wondering why the ocean is like that.

"Berk."replied Hiccup, while the Vikings other than him and Astrid look at the island in awe. The gods are wondering how they survive that long because it looked freezing.

**Hiccup: _"This, is Berk."._**

The Vikings were wondering why Useless was talking.

Grover sensed the confusion and anger so he said, "Remember this is a movie about Hiccup?"he said/asked.

"Oh, yeah, but why is Useless the main character it should be me." boasted Snoutlout.

Percy had enough, it reminded him of how the camp treated him when he was found out as the son of Poseidon. He said, "Ok, listen Snoutface, I don't like how you're treating Hiccup, so behave or I'll make you."Percy then gave Snoutlout his deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare which made Snoutlout shiver and nod.

**Hiccup: _"It's twelve days ... meridian of misery."._**

"Oh come on it's not that bad right Gobber?"Stoick asked Gobber.

"But it is Stoick."he replied.

"How do you survive this long in a place like that?"asked Hades.

"Oh, I don't know but, I think that we get used to it within the years so we survive the cold."said Ruffnut.

"Oh, please I bet I can survive that place easily."boasted Octavian.

"Listen here Octi,"said Tuffnut, "if you know what we deal with I don't think you will survive. In winter, which is most of the year, we have trouble finding food, and we have pest(cue glares from said pest but they are unnoticeable by all but Hiccup and Astrid)that steal our food and then it snows a lot, and most of the time we don't have jackets like you do, so shut your mouth."growled Tuffnut.

Octavian quickly nods out of fear for his life(GOOOO TUFFF!).

**[The camera drifts over rolling hills to reveal a small village nestled on an outcropping of sea mounts.]**

**Hiccup: _"My village."._**

"Not anymore."said Hiccup.

"What was that?"asked Katie.

"Nothing."replied Hiccup. Katie knew that it was not nothing but didn't push it.

**Hiccup: _"In a word, sturdy..._****_building is new."._**

"I wonder why?"asked Gobber sarcastically.

"Yeah, why is that?"asked Calypso.

"It'll explain later."replied Spitelout.

**[The camera drifts closer, circling.]**

**Hiccup: ****_"We have fishing,...problem are the pests."_**(cue glare from Tuffnut at Octavian).

**[Sheep graze peacefully on a hill side. Suddenly one is snatched by big claws****.]**

"What is that?"asked Nyx.

"I don't know."replied Hypnos.

"How 'bout we watch the movie and find out?"asked Apollo. "Wow, that's the smartest thing you said all your godly life."said Hermes.

"Than-HEY!!"said Apollo, while Artemis laughs. Again, the Vikings watched this both interested and amused.

**Hiccup: _"You see...We have..."_**

"This is now when find out what pests Berk has!"said an excited Nico.

"Gee, Neeks you sound like how you did when you were ten."replied Percy.

"SHUT IT, and don't call me Neeks."yelled Nico.

"Ok, ok geez."said Percy.

Hades watched with interest seeing his son not being treated differently.

**[A door is pulled open as a dragon swoops directly torward it, blasting fire.** **The door is slammed. The fire shoots through the slats of wood, illuminating Hiccup, a gangly teenage Viking.]**

** Hiccup: "...dragons.".**

"..."was the reaction of the Greeks and Romans.

"Um...do you mean drackons?"asked Clarisse.

"If so then we need to kill them."said Annabeth.

"No don't kill us. We come in peace."said Toothless.

"Then why do you steal our food?"asked Ack.

"We are controlled by our queen. We have to."replied Meatlug.

"Well I don't believe you."said Stoick.

"Then watch the movie and find out."said Zeus, who was getting annoyed(what else is new?).

**[Hiccup reopens the sizzling door, and leaps off the front porch.]**

"Hiccup, why do you disobey the orders of staying inside the house?"asked the chief.

"Well, he was probably getting out of the burning house so he won't die."said Malcolm.

"That and I needed to get to work."added Hiccup.

"Oh,..."said a blushing chief.

"Wait, what are you working as?", asked Annabeth.

"You'll find out.", said Gobber.

**[He weaves through the erupting mayhem as Vikings pour out of the buildings, ready for a fight. More dragons swarm in, setting rooftops alight and hauling off sheep.]**

"Is that really how you live?"asked Tyche, shivering of how unlucky they are.

"Yep, and because of it we lost hundreds of Vikings."said Stoick.

**Hiccup: _"Most people leave...We're Vikings_**(cheering from Vikings and a questioning glance from Dionysus). **_We have..._****_issues."_.**

"Oi, Toothpick, what's that's supposed to mean?", asked Gobber.

"Well, it's true Meathead."

"Don't call me Meathead, Fishbone."

"Then don't call me Fishbone."

"Ok, Toothpick."

"Why you-"

"HICCUP, DONT YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE!", yelled Stoick.

"Fine."Hiccup then continues to mouth something to Gobber who gasped.

The demigods were upset until they realized that they were joking around.

**[Vikings sounded the alarm. Viking men and women pour out into the streets, axes in hand. Hiccup is darting through allys, staying under the radar, making his way through the battle.]**

**Hiccup: _"My name's Hiccup. ... demeanor wouldn't do that"._**

"I guess that wasn't the best name."thought Stoick. "What's that supposed to mean."asked Gobber.

"You'll find out."replied Hiccup.

"Wait isn't that the name of a runt of the nest? You shouldn't treat your hatchling like that. This is why he is now my hatching."said Toothless.

_"Well I technically disowned him so he isn't mine anymore.", _thought Stoick.

No one noticed that Hestia was red in the face, for she had read his mind . She asked if there was another room and then a room appeared, so she took Stoick to have a chat with. Luckily the room was sound proof so they won't know until the time is right.

"WHY DID YOU DISOWN YOUR SON!?!?"asked/yelled Hestia(I know out of character but she is the goddess of family so not really out of character). "He was being a disgrace, choosing dragons over Vikings."replied Stoick.

"No, what you did was disgraceful. Choosing your traditions over your son."

Stoick didn't want to anger her more so he nods, and then they go back to the room.

**Dragons sweep back and forth, dodging axes and blasting the Vikings who throw them. A burly warrior gets tossed in an explosion, knocking Hiccup to the ground.**

** Viking: (fierce) "ARGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (insane, cheery) "Mornin'!".**

"Ahh, I get it now."said Gobber while everyone was laughing at the Viking who was holding down a blush and stuttered excuses which made them laugh more.

**Hiccup gets to his feet and continues to rush past gigantic men and women. Meet the neighbors.**

** Hoark the Haggard: "What are you doing out!?".**

** Burnthair the Broad: "Get inside!". Phlegm's the Fierce:**

**"Get back inside!". Ack: [Hiccup passes a silent ox of a Viking, picking his ear... yep, that's Ack].**

"Wow, cheery neighbors."said Percy sarcastically. Ack lookes embarrassed while the other neighbors winced at there harsh tone to Hiccup.

"You should feel ashamed of yourselves treating a hatchling like that."said Hookfang(didn't see that coming did ya). The neighbors looked not even slightly guilty they think Useless deserves it but they winced because of the harsh tone they used on the _chief's son_.

**[Stoick, the biggest Viking of all, entered the scene. He yanks Hiccup from the path of a deadly nadder** **and holds aloft to the crowed.]**

** Stoick: "Hiccup!? What is he doing out again?!"**

**[Stoick ask the crowd and then to Hiccup.] Stoick: "What are you doing out?! Get inside!" **

**[The flames light up his scowling face and matted red beard. He sets Hiccup down and turns to the sky, searching.]**

**Hiccup:_"That's Stoick the Vast... with his shoulder."__._**

"That's still going on?"asked/laughed Stoick.

"Ewww, gross."said Aphrodite and her cabin, and Piper looked horrified.

"Mom get out of my head!"she yelled.

"Oh look, beauty queen turned into her mom!"said/laughed Nico and Apollo(didn't see that coming did ya). Nico got hit upside the head by Piper and Apollo got hit upside the head by Aphrodite.

"You think killing us is funny?"asked Toothless.

"..."Stoick.

"Hiccup back me up."he said.

"Ok, it is not funny to me and Astrid, but it probably is to you.", he said. Toothless growls.

"It's ok Toothless."said Astrid.

**Stoick grabs a wooden cart and hurls it, knocking the deadly nadder out of the sky. **

**Hiccup: "Do I believe it? Yes I do.".**

"I still do but I hope it's not true."said Hiccup, who was a little green in the face.

"Why is that Useless?"sneered Snoutlout. The Stolls, Leo, and Percy had enough, so they are going to prank him. They got some supplies from nowhere(thank you Fates and Norns). They used a bucket, rope, some glue, and pink glitter(in my opinion,an unviking like color). They put the glue glitter solution in the bucket and tied it to a pulley that so happened to be above Snoutlout. All they had to do was distract Snoutlout and let go of the rope and then the solution, rope and bucket falls.

"Hey how did you get your muscles?"asked Leo, distracting Snoutlout while Percy got ready to let go of the rope(the Stolls were trying not to laugh). While Snoutlout was talking, Leo was discreetly backing away from Snoutlout giving them the signal. Percy, being the oblivious person he is, noticed the signal and let go of the rope and the prank was now on Snoutlout. Everyone else was talking they heard Snoutlout scream like a girl and everyone was laughing even the gods, some of the immature gods *****cough, cough, Apollo and Hermes, cough, cough,*** **were rolling on the floor, laughing. With that, the movie began again.

**[Stoick barks at his men.]**

**Stoick: "What have we got?"**

**Viking Noname: "Nadders. Zipplebacks. Oh and Hoark saw a Monsterous Nightmare.". **

**[An explosion forces the Vikings to duck Stoick stands firm and ask Noname.]**

**Stoick: "Any Night Furies?".**

** Noname****: "None so far.". Stoick: "Good."****he said relieved, while bushing debris off of his shoulder part of his cape.**

"..., he'll make a good Roman. No emotions shown, and doesn't show fear.", stated Reyna.

"Yes, but is it the right thing to do? He is the chief, and all chief's have a child to be the heir, and the heir should to treated fairly by his/her father."replied Chiron.

**Viking Dutchie: "Hoist the torches!".**

** [Massive flaming braziers are raised on poles, lighting up the night sky... and revealing swirling dragons of all types. Below, Hiccup crosses an open plaza and ducks into an open building with a tall chimney.]**

"What's that?"asked Hephaestus, having a tug in his gut that said to ask.

"Oh, this is where Gobber and I smith."replied hiccup.

"Ha! What makes you think that we'll believe tha-MMMMMH!!"Snoutlout was cut off because Percy put duck tape on his mouth and Leo added more of there pranking solution out of nowhere.

"That's better."said Thalia and Artemis, disgusted by that boy.

Hiccup whispered to Astrid, "Your axe was the first project I made there.". He was a bit afraid that she would either not believe him of she would get rid of her axe when they go back to their timeline but instead he got, "Thank you."wispered Astrid, which made him smile.

**[He crosses behind a counter, where a peg-legged, one-armed hulk of a Blacksmith reshapes blades with a hammer and tongs appendage.] Gobber: "Ah! Nice of you to join the party. I thought you been carried off.". **

**[Hiccup dons a leather apron and starts to puts away Gobber's scattered appendages.] **

**Hiccup: "Who me? ...with all this.". **

**Hiccup strikes a bodybuilder pose**(Hiccup blushes while everyone else laughed. It was something between him and Gobber!).

**Gobber: "They need toothpicks, don't they?"**(The demigods wanted to be mad, but they knew that that was them having a familyish moment). [**Hiccup gets to work, transferring bent and chipped weapons to the forge as Vikings crowed the counter for replacement.]**

**Hiccup: _ "The meathead ...is Gobber."_**

"Young ones. Always disrespectful. Does it go for you to?"asked Gobber to the gods.

"Yes."they all said looking at Percy. Percy huffed and thought, _"I'm not that bad, am I?"_(yes you are).

**Hiccup: ****_"I've been his... Well….littler._".**(We get it you're small!"said Ruffnut. Philotes looked upset about the lack of friendship with the teens).** Stoick: "We move... counter-attack with the catapults." **

**[Armed men rush passed, flanking others who carried sheep to safety. Stoick follows up the rear as, overhead, a Monstrous Nightmare sends the rooftops to flame with fire.]**

**Hiccup****: **_**"See? ... new houses."**._("Yep."said Hephaestus who was angered by the destruction of perfectly good houses)**.**

**Viking Nether: (Hollers) "FIRE!!". **

**[In response, the fire brigade charges through the plaza, four teens, tugging a large wooden cask on wheels. From it, they fill buckets of water to douse the flames. One among them is a cute, energetic Viking girl. Hiccup leans out the stall to watch her.]**

**Hiccup:_ "Oh, and that's ...(dreamily) Astrid."._**

"Ooh, someone has a crush."said Drew.

"HICCUP AND ASTRID SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"sang Lacy (my version: HICCUP AND ASTRID SITTING IN A TREE S-N-O-G-G-I-N-G). Astrid and Hiccup blushed but didn't deny them having a crush, being the god of prophecy (sarcasm), Hades saw the future and yelled, "IF ANY OF YOU VALUE YOUR EARS COVER THEM!!".

Aphrodite then squealed, "EEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKK, HICSTRID MY NEW VIKING OTP AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH—mmmmmh!". Percy, who even though valued his ears, sacrificed his ears and put duck tape on Aphrodite's mouth, making him pass out due to the loudness of her screeching(also Octavian didn't cover his ears so he is knocked out).

"May Percy rest in peace."said the Stolls.

Nico being the emo son of Hades replied sadly(sarcasm they all knew he was alive, he was just playing along)with, "He will be remembered as the best demigod of our time who survived two wars only to die by the squealing of Aphrodite". Poseidon decided that his son was out long enough and sprayed salt water on him, waking him up, and Apollo reluctantly agreed to heal Octavian.

**[A slow-motion explosion erupts behind her, framing her in a ball of fire. The others join her, looking awesome and heroic.] **

**Hiccup: _"Their job is so much cooler."._ **

**[Hiccup tries to join them as they pass, but he's hooked by Gobber and hoisted back inside.]**

**Hiccup: "Ah, come on...****..****I need to make my mark." Gobber: (states) "Oh...in the wrong places."**

"That sounds like someone we know."sneered Octavian, while glaring at Percy.

"Oh, like you're any better."replied Percy. "You make people follow your orders by using blackmail. I mean, not even the Stolls would do that.". The Greeks and most of the Romans backed up Percy in the argument closing the case.

**Hiccup: "Please...**** get a date."**

"Ha! Who would want to date you?!"asked Snoutlout.

Chiron was about to get mad at him but Astrid said, while blushing, "I would.". This got a blushing Hiccup and Astrid, a giggling Aphrodite, and a shocked Snoutface(wait I meant Sntoutlout).

** Gobber: "You can't... swing an axe... **

**[Gobber grabs a bola.] **

**Gobber: ...You can't...one of these." **

**[A Viking runs by and nabs it out of Gobber's hand, hurling it at a dive-bombing groncle. The bola binds its legs, sending it to a heavy crash.]**

"That hurt!"said the groncle.

The Viking he was talking to didn't look guilty at all, in fact he looked proud. The demigods could tell that the dragons mean no harm so Clarisse punched the Viking thinking it would do harm but it just annoyed him, so he punched her back making her fall(FYI this didn't hurt Clarisse, it just shocked her).

This made Chris and Ares mad. "You are a jerk."said Chris.(I just remembered that Ares let's his kids fight there own battles). **"You have no need to fight. It is in a Viking's blood to defend themselves."**said a Norn. With the argument over the movie continued.

**Hiccup: "Ok... but..."**

**[he rushes to the back corner of the stall and presents a bizarre, wheel barrel-like contraption.]**

**Hiccup: "...this will throw it for me." **

**[He opens the hinged lid of the divice. They prematurely launch a bola, narrowly missing Gobber... and taking out a Viking at the counter.]**

**Viking Tremble:(screams) "ARGGH!"**

"OI, IT HURTS RIGHT NOW AND MY BRUISE HEALED THREE DAYS AGO!", the Viking who got hit said.

"What?", asked Apollo who went to the Viking and noticed a bruise on his forehead. "This doesn't make sense."he said and then he healed the head. A note went to Apollo who read:

_Whatever happens in the movies the Vikings feel. The dragons won't feel any pain. Apollo and his son are able to heal them, and when the movie is paused the pain is stopped. Do NOT think of pausing the movie just to stop pain, it would only make it worse. Oh, also if you want to prank and someone is in pain the pain will stop so they could enjoy the prank.(p.s this movie will go beyond what has happened, so you will see the future.)_

_— Fates and Norns_

**——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————**

** I was planning on making this longer but I got impatient so I just finished it at the note. I hope you like it. If not, oh well. Bye, see you ne****xt chapter.**

**— a random person you'll probably never meet**


	6. Percy Jackson Theory(not true)

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Percy Jackson_ or **_**How to Train your Dragon**_ **I only own this story.**

**-NorseGreekRomanMythology**

**——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————**

**Also sorry at advance at the spelling and grammar. I've never been good at writing.(I'm also out of practice because of summer...****oopps)**

**——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————**

** Ok, this has nothing to do with the fanfiction, but I thought it would be a funny joke Percy Jackson Theory to share. The joke theory is, Silena was the prophecy child. I know the prophecy child was Percy, but I thought it would be cool to share.(I have no idea how I thought of this)**

**_"A half-blood of the eldest gods"_**

**_"Shall reach 16 against all odds"_**

**_"And see the world in endless sleep"_**

**_"The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap"_**

**_"A single choice shall end his days"_**

**_"Olympus to preserve or raze"_**

**The first 3 lines are the most important to me.**

**_"A half-blood of the eldest gods"_**

**In the book _The Lost Hero_, Aphrodite sayer she was older than the original six gods. She said she was older because when Kronos sliced Uranus, the foam from hitting the water formed Aphrodite. I know that some say she was a daughter of Zeus, but in the book she wasn't so we'll go with that.**

**_"Shall reach 16 against all odds"_**

**Silena did reach 16 and was almost 17 when she died. The prophecy didn't say anything about having to reach 16 on a certain day, it just said reach 16 and that is what Silena did. It just said to reach 16, the prophecy didn't say anything about not being over 16.**

**_"And see the world in endless sleep"_**

**Silena saw Manhattan asleep during _"the Battle of Manhattan" _so this part of the prophecy fits.**

**So...**

**_"A half-blood of the eldest gods"_**

**Silena daughter of Aphrodite **

**_"Shall reach 16 against all odds"_**

**She reached 16 but died at almost 17**

**_"And see the world in endless sleep"_**

**She was present during the time where Manhattan was asleep**

**_"The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap"_**

**This was about Annabeth's dagger **

**_"A single choice shall end his days"_**

**Her choice to dress like Clarisse to bing the Ares cabin to battle and then fight the drakon even though she was a spy helped Percy end Kronos/Luke's ****days**

**_"Olympus to preserve or raze"_**

**Her choice helped win the war because if she didn't Percy might have been killed or took valuable time.**

**So what do you think about this JOKE THEORY**

**From-**

**A random person you'll probably never meet**

**YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!!!**


	7. Watching part 2

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Percy Jackson_ or **_**How to Train your Dragon**_ **I only own this story.**

**-NorseGreekRomanMythology**

**——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————**

**Also sorry at advance at the spelling and grammar. I've never been good at writing.(I'm also out of practice because of summer...****oopps)**

**——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————**

**{"Hi"= someone talking to themselves or someone **

**_"_Hi_"= someone talking to the screen_}—** this is the "" in the movie so you don't get to confused

**——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————**

"Wait, so we're seeing the future and it most likely have a lot of pain. Am I right?" asked Hiccup.

Apollo replied, "Yep, that pretty much sums it up.".

"Are we going to continue or what?" asked Ares, excited for the blood and gore.

"Ok, let's just get this over with." said Annabeth.

The movie started again.

**Gobber: "See, now...about."**

**Hiccup: "Mild calibration issue."**

"What does that mean?", asked Percy, Apollo, Hermes, Poseidon,the Stolls, the twins, Snoutlout, Nico, and Hazel(the last two are 13/14, and 13. I don't think they know what it means. Plus they're from a different time period).

Annabeth, Leo***1 **Athena both replied, "A calibration is the action or process of calibrating an instrument or experimental readings."***2**

"Ok, but what does that mean?", asked Percy

"In other words, it means the correcting of a measuring device, usually by adjusting it."***3, **said Thalia.

"Not in a way to sound rude, but how do you know? I'm NOT saying you're dumb.", Leo asked.

"When you hang out with a daughter of Athena while on the run, you learn things.", Thalia replied.

"Oh, ok."

**Gobber: "Hiccusp. If...stop all..."**

**[Gobber gestures to all of Hiccup]**

**Gobber(cont'd): "...this."**

**Hiccup(astonished): But... you...me.**

**Gobber: "Yes!...all of you."**

"That's a bit rude, don't ya think?", asked Hazel and Hestia(I feel like they would be the most likely to comment on this part of the movie).

"Just watch.", replied Gobber and Hiccup.

**Hiccup(threatening): "Ohhhhh..."**

**Gobber(mimicking): "Ohhhhhhhh, yes."**

**Hiccup: "You...consequences!"**

**[Gobber tosses him a sword]**

**Gobber: "I'll...****Now."**

"Oh, so you don't mean it.", the daughter of Pluto said smiling, not upset anymore.

"Yep. It's all in good fun.", said Gobber.

**[Hiccup takes the weapon begrudgingly and lobs it into the grinding wheel.]**

**Hiccup: _"One...around here."_**

**[Nadders land...house]**

**Hiccup: "A _Nadder head...noticed."_**

"Why would we be just noticed?", asked Stormfly.

**[The Nadder...Sheep pour out and scatter. Elsewhere,...pelicans]**

**Hiccup: "Gronckles...girlfriend."**

"Ha! We're better than you!"

**[Stealthy,...chimney]**

**Hiccup_: __"Zippleback?...twice the status."_**

"Makes sense"

**[Second head...tower]**

**Stoick(frustrated): "Concertrate...lower bank!"**

**[Boulders are catapulted...stick fire]**

**[It...toothy grin]**

**Stoick: "Reload! I'll take care of this."**

"Brute force won't solve everything."

"Oh, and why is that Athena?"

"Strength has to bow down to wisdom."

Like mother, like daughter" said Percy.

**[Stoick...ducks]**

**INT. BLACKSMITH STALL- CONTINUOUS **

**[Hiccup...same sound]**

**Hiccup: _"__But the ultimate prize is the dragon that no one has ever seen. We call it the-"_**

**Viking: "Night Fury! Get down!"**

"Have you not known what I look like until now?"

"Yep. Sorry.", said Hiccup, Gobber, and Astrid.

"It's fine."

"Gobber, why are you apologising to the beast?"

"Well, we have to make pease with the dragons eventually. Why not start now?"

Hiccup added, "And he is not a beast."

**[Vikings...builds]**

**EXT. VILLAGE- CATAPULT- CONTINUOUS **

**[The Monsterous Nightmare...skyward]**

**Stoick: "Jump!"**

**[KABOOM! The... lives]**

**Hiccup: "_This... and..."_**

**_[The sound...flames]_**

**_"never misses. (Beat)No...first."_**

"Wait, if you don't steal food then why come here at all?", asked Hiccup.

"I'll tell you later. when Stoick isn't here.", Toothless whispered the last part.

"Ok"(i dont know how to answer that)

**IN THE STALL**

**Gobber trades his hammer for an axe.**

**Gobber: "Man...You knoww what I mean."**

"No, I don't know what you mean. Please explain.", Hiccup said sarcastically.

"Oh, look. Percy 2.0." , said Annabeth.

Percy looked confused, then he said, "Wouldn't I be Hiccup 2.0 because hiccup was born before me?"

"..."

**[Gobber...Hiccup's face]**

**EXT. VILLAGE- MOMENTS LATER**

**[WHAM!...him]**

**Viking #6: "Hiccsup, where are you going?!"**

**Viking #7: "Come back here."**

**Hiccup: "I know. Be right back!"**

"Why do you keep disobeying orders?", asked the Chief.

"I used to want to be one of you, but not anymore."

**ON THE PLAIN BELOW**

**[The Nadders...jaws shut]**

**Stoick: "Miand...them!"**

"They. Are. NOT. DEVILS!!!" I'll let you guess wich Viking said that and wich Viking agreed.

**ON THE PLAIN ABOVE**

**[Hiccup...camouflaged in the night]**

**Hiccup(to self): "Come on...at."**

**[KABLAM!... WHACK and SCREECH]**

**Hiccup: "Oh...that?!"**

"Sorry.", hiccup said to the nightfury.

"It's fine. We wouldn't ave met eachother if you didn't."

**Hiccup's victory...cliff]**

**Hiccup(cont'd): "Except for you."**

"I'm sorry for attacking you."

"It's ok"

**[Stoick is holding down the Nadders...heels]**

**[Alarmed, Stoick abandons the Nadders and runs off]**

**Stoick(to his men): "DO NOT LET THEM ESCAPE!!"**

**IN THE PLAZA**

**[Vikings...only coughs up smoke]**

**Stoick: "You're all out."**

"DON'T PUNCH HOOKFANG!"

"WHY?! HE'S A DRAGON! THEY KILL HUNDREDS OF US!"

"WE KILL THOUSANDS OF THEM!"

"We are not having this conversation again."

**Hiccup: _"Oh...know."_**

**_[The...sheep in tow]_**

**_Hiccup(cont'd):_ "Sorry dad."**

**EXT. VILLAGE- UPPER PLAZA- CONTINUOUS **

**[The escaped Nadders...awaiting his response]**

**Hiccup(sheepish): "Okay, but I hit a Night Fury."**

**[Stoick...embarrassment]**

**Hiccup(cont'd): "It's... before it-"**

**Stoick: "-Stop! Just... stop."**

"Well, now you know I wasn't lying."

**[He...expectantly]**

**Stoick(cont'd): "Every...feed!"**

**[Hiccup looks around. All eyes are upon him]**

**Hiccup: "Between you and me, the village can do with a little less eating, don't ya think?"**

**[A few Vikings stir self-consciously]**

"Ooh, burn." Said Leo, his hand on fire.

"LEO! DON'T! PUT OUT YOUR HANDS!", yelled Piper.

**Stoick: "This isn't a joke Hiccup!(exasperated) Why...orders?"**

**Hiccup: "I... It's who I am, Dad."**

**Stoick: "You...them."**

"I guess we can agree on one thing. I am not a dragon killer."

**[Sting. Hiccup...agreement]**

**Stoick(cont'd): "Get back to the house.(to Gobber) Make...up."**

**Stoick lumbers off...snicker]**

**Tuffnut: "Quite the performance."**

**Snoutlout: "I've...That helped!"**

**Hiccup: "Thank you,..., so..."**

"Why are you so sarcastic?", asked Snoutlout.

"Why are you so rude?"

Snoutlout didn't have an answer.

**Hiccup...others]**

**Hiccup(cont'd): "I really did hit one"**

**Gobber: "Sure, Hiccup."**

"Sorry I didn't believe you lad."

"It's ok"

**Hiccup(cont'd): "He never listens."**

**Gobber: "Well, it runs in the family."**

"DOES NOT!", yelled Stoick and Hiccup

"DOES TOO!", Gobber yelled back.

"Yeah, you're right. It does.", said Hiccup.

**Hiccup: "And when he does, it's always with this... disappointed scowl. Liked someone skimped on his meat sandwich."**

**(Mimicking Stoick)**

**"Excuse me, barmaid. I'm afraid you bought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on the side. This here. This is a talking fishbone."(I kept it all because this my favorite scene)**

"THAT WOULD S NOT HOW I SOUND LIKE!"

"No, but it's hilarious!", laughed the twins, the Stolls, and Hermes.

**Gobber: "You're...stand."**

**Hiccup(Beat): "Thank you...up."**

**Gobber: "Look,... not."**

**[Hiccup sighs heavily]**

**Hiccup: "I just want to be one of you guys."**

"Like I said. I take that back. I don't want to be most of you"

**[Gobber...determined]**

"Of course you run off."

"Oh, like Nico"

"HEY!"

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

***1) Leo is smarter than what he seems**

***2) I searched it up. Correct me if I'm wrong **

***3) I feel liked Thalia would know what it means and how to make it easier to understand **

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Sorry it took so long for an update. It's hard to write on an IPad.

Who's excited and worried foe the Tower of Nero.

Also, HAPPY BIRTHDAY PERCY!

I tried to make blue cookies. Something happened. I think I added to much sugar because it turned out like peanut brittle(I think that's what it's called). So for Percy's birthday I am posting this chapter. I am also wearing a blue Percy Jackson Birthday shirt.

-from a person you'll probably never meet

Accio YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!


End file.
